Discovered Too Soon
by Queen of the Castle
Summary: Qui-Gon had long been dreading the day when he would stumble across a scene just like this. Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan/Siri


Author's Notes: Obi-Wan and Siri are 17 and 15 years old respectively in this fic. While there's no actual sexual content, anyone who has an issue with certain shenanigans between two people this age, or problems with an older person being attracted to a 17 year old for that matter, should stay away. Also, don't expect to find complete compliance with _Jedi Apprentice_ canon here, since there are certain aspects that I've pointedly ignored.

* * *

><p>Qui-Gon stopped short in the entryway to their quarters and reflexively clenched his fingers around the edge of the doorway for support. He was compelled to quickly reign in a sudden surge of emotions, for he knew he'd otherwise have to explain to Temple Maintenance – and worse, to Obi-Wan – precisely what had inspired him to temporarily lose his handle on his Force abilities and warp the plastisteel under his hand far beyond recognition.<p>

He was a _Jedi Master_, he reminded himself sternly, not some Padawan still struggling daily with control... like, say, the two young people who were currently entwined on his couch. Or, to be more exact, like the boy pinned almost helplessly against the cushions and the girl straddling him as she ravished his mouth and ran her hands underneath his tunics.

Qui-Gon had long been dreading the day when he would stumble across a scene just like this. There was an unspoken understanding among the Knights and Masters with Padawans from those species most likely to be ruled by their hormones that the Padawans in question would invariably end up stretching the limits of the Code in this way, and that a certain amount of leniency and understanding should be shown until they could learn to bring their rebellious bodies firmly under control. So Qui-Gon had been somewhat prepared for it, and (given what he knew of their previous interactions) he had even expected that Siri Tachi would probably also be involved. But even though he'd been anticipating this for years, even several years more would have still felt far too soon. Some overly optimistic part of him had even fervently hoped that he might somehow escape the inevitable completely; that, for once, he might actually get something that he really wanted.

Of course he couldn't have been that lucky. What had he even been thinking? After all, Qui-Gon was well aware that Obi-Wan was fallible. He might be dedicated to the Jedi, but he was, after all, still a human teenager.

Of course, the same was true for Padawan Tachi, which was why Qui-Gon should have been taking this opportunity to also show _her_ a certain level of support and understanding right now. Instead, seeing the obvious aroused flush she'd brought to Obi-Wan's cheeks, he was idly envisioning Force-tossing her straight out the door firmly enough to discourage her from even _thinking_ about setting foot near his quarters – or his Padawan – ever again.

Even putting his own ethics aside, thinking about just how many hours he'd end up standing in front of the Council being berated would have been enough to stay his hand. However, more importantly, Qui-Gon knew how hurt and confused Obi-Wan would be if his Master took out his frustration on someone whom his Padawan clearly cared about. So, of course, the only action Qui-Gon took was to merely clear his throat loudly enough to violently startle them both.

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open, and Qui-Gon was justly rewarded for his restraint by witnessing the girl being unceremoniously dumped onto the floor, impacting with a grunt, though not hard enough to wound anything other than her pride.

"Master!" Obi-Wan yelped, springing to his feet. "You're home. Early. You said you would be at the training salle until late. And while you were out, we were just, um..." He caught sight of Qui-Gon's deeply unimpressed stare and abruptly discarded whatever embellished story he'd been about to conjure up. "I'm sorry, Master," he said instead. "It won't happen again."

If Qui-Gon could actually hold him to that, he thought that the eyesore and emotional strain of walking in on them might have actually been worth it after all.

"I believe that your resolve will be greatly helped along," Qui-Gon said, "by the many extra exercises on discretion and control you'll be doing over the next _several_ standard weeks. I'm certain Master Gallia would appreciate you volunteering to do the same, Padawan Tachi," Qui-Gon suggested imperiously.

"Yes, Master Jinn," she agreed quickly. For all that Qui-Gon had observed that the girl could be exceedingly combative when she choose, she seemed suitably cowed by being caught in flagrante delicto by, of all people, her partner in crime's Master, who happened to be a friend of her own Master. "I... I'll just go tell my Master about the new additions to my schedule right now, shall I?"

"That would be a wise course of action," Qui-Gon advised her.

She looked lingeringly at Obi-Wan as if about to say something, but then seemed to think better of it. Smart girl, Qui-Gon admitted to himself reluctantly. She more or less scuttled out of the room with something less than typical Jedi grace, but that was probably to be expected with an annoyed Jedi Master all but tapping his foot with impatience for her to hurry up and clear out.

"Master..." Obi-Wan started as soon as the front door slid shut behind the girl, but he seemed unsure what else he should be saying.

Qui-Gon could certainly relate to that right then. From just moments after he'd opened the door on the unwelcome surprise, he'd been mentally gearing himself up to firmly remind Obi-Wan about his commitments, as he knew he should. But the actual reason why the sight of Obi-Wan kissing that girl had felt so wrong to Qui-Gon had little to do with the Code, and he now found himself unable to engage in the pure hypocrisy that would be required for _him_ to say – to _Obi-Wan_, of all people – 'there is no passion' or words to that effect. As if he himself hadn't almost wilfully ignored that particular precept a thousand times over. Qui-Gon might not be literally rolling around on any convenient flat surface with the object of his passion like _some_ people, but that was a technicality. For a Jedi, mental focus could determine reality even more absolutely than actual physical endeavours, and Qui-Gon could hardly deny that he'd frequently indulged in some fantasies that made what his Padawan had been doing seem positively tame by comparison.

Not that he planned to tell Obi-Wan any of that, of course. Not for a long time, if ever.

"I trust you understand the gravity of the situation," Qui-Gon settled for saying instead.

"I've done a disservice to your training. I swear I'll do better in the future."

Qui-Gon crossed his arms over his chest. "While I appreciate your enthusiasm, I suggest you first look into understanding the reasons behind your actions so that any promises not to repeat them don't turn out to be empty."

"Of course, Master. I'll gladly undertake the extra meditation." Obi-Wan bowed obediently. Then he hesitated for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "But I'm not certain how to go about figuring out _why_ it happened, given that I wasn't the one who initiated it. I'm not saying that to excuse my actions," he added quickly. "But we – Siri and I – decided months ago that we would never to do anything like this. And today we were simply arguing, just like we do pretty much every spare second that we're in the same room together, then... she kind of... um... _pounced_, without any warning or reason. It makes no sense to me that she would do that. How am I supposed to work _that_ out?"

Qui-Gon found it somewhat ridiculous that Obi-Wan might actually be able to look at himself in the mirror every day and not see _exactly_ why the girl was possessed to suddenly jump him, especially when Obi-Wan had likely been looking all worked up over whatever they'd been bickering about at the time. However, he could see in Obi-Wan's openly bemused expression that the boy was completely serious. Somehow, he really did have _no idea_. No wonder it had taken several years for this kind of problem to ever arise in the first place.

Of course, it also explained how Obi-Wan had remained blessedly unmindful of certain other things. He'd obviously never noticed all the times that Qui-Gon had been unable to drag his eyes away from the curve of sweat-sheened muscles during training, or had let his hands linger slightly too long as he helped Obi-Wan correct his stance during sparring sessions, or any number of other slips that would have earned him serious censure if the Council had the slightest inkling.

"You're more capable than you believe," Qui-Gon advised Obi-Wan. "Meditation isn't necessarily just about looking into _yourself_, remember, and I think you'll find if you search your thoughts and feelings that you have more insight into Padawan Tachi's behaviour than you know."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said, though he sounded sceptical, as if he couldn't believe that there really could be any logical explanation to be discerned.

Qui-Gon thought the Force itself might be purposely taunting him, here. No seventeen year old should ever be such pure temptation incarnate, particularly not one that happened to be his very own Padawan, and _especially_ not one who seemed to want to drive his Master, and everyone else around him, to distraction by being completely unaware of his own siren call.

Unfortunately, there was little Qui-Gon could do to prevent the Force from playing games with him as it would, especially given that most of the alternatives were actually far worse than the current situation.

Qui-Gon watched his Padawan sink to his knees and then slowly slip into deep meditation. Some selfish part of him hoped that Obi-Wan wasn't _too_ successful in his quest to discover the truth. After all, Obi-Wan's apparent obliviousness had its uses. If Obi-Wan did figure out his own appeal, more likely than not he'd end up also noticing other related things, such as Qui-Gon's weakness. That was the last thing he wanted at this stage.

Even though Qui-Gon couldn't help but relish even the slightest possibility of Obi-Wan one day, far in the future, moving past whatever it was that he shared now with Padawan Tachi and realising that something more than a purely Master-Padawan relationship himself and Qui-Gon could be not only possible, but very much welcomed, Qui-Gon knew the risks. He certainly knew that right now was hardly the right time to put his Padawan in that position. If the Council thought there was a reason to be concerned about their attachment to each other, they would never be allowed to remain together, and Obi-Wan was still years away from Knighthood. For all that he wished he could be completely honest with Obi-Wan, and even possibly touch him with a lover's hand, he was Obi-Wan's Master first and foremost, and he never wanted to jeopardise that.

After all, he wouldn't want to give up a single minute of his time with Obi-Wan for anything.

~FIN~


End file.
